


Regaining My Princess

by Crow Jones (CrowJones)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Romance, Sokkla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowJones/pseuds/Crow%20Jones
Summary: Sokka attempts to help Azula regain her mind within the asylum. He discovers he may not have been doing it for the altruistic reasons he previously thought.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. New beginnings

"Sokka, she's insane and can't be trusted. Not to mention she was my father's right hand for nearly a decade."

"She never had a choice! She doesn't deserve to spend her life in an asylum because of that. She's only fifteen!" Sokka was rather animated in his response.

"She shot me in the chest with lightning, and shot my uncle in the chest with fire. Do you really think I'd even be alive if she was firelord?" Zuko asked

Sokka cringed but still managed a comeback "From what Katara said she already cracked at that point, and she shot your uncle as a distraction, the avatar and one of the world's best waterbenders were there I'm doubting she thought he would die from that."

Zuko rolled his eyes "Yes, she used her uncle as collateral to escape. Lovely."

"Temporary lapse in judgment?" He said with a smile while twiddling his fingers

"She brought a drill to bring down Ba sing se's wall, fully intending to let fire nation troops in to sack the city."

"Hey she was just good at her job. She probably didn't even come up with the drill or the plan."

"Sokka."

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot." Zuko said in a deadpan voice. Although Sokka could tell he was joking given the massive amount of time they spent together for the past year.

"Come on, she may be crazy but she's still your sister. She deserves a chance. Plus any political rivals you have would likely bow to you if Azula was on your side. We both know some still regard Ozai as the true fire lord."

Zuko folded his arms and thought for a few seconds before his reply. "If by some miracle she regains her mind, and I know for sure she won't kill me or make a ridiculous play for the throne I will let her out."

"Alright. Hey I'm going to go grab dinner. You know me. Always hungry." Sokka had a massive grin while exiting the room.

Zuko let out a sigh. Sokka was about as subtle as a boulder rolling through a china shop. In truth Zuko guessed what Sokka was at but knew Azula would never meet all of those requirements. Even if she got out he gave it a day before she tried to turn him into a funeral pyre and ended up back in a cell.

_Visit 1_

Sokka took a palanquin to the asylum. He wanted most people to work under the assumption that Zuko was going to see his sister and leave him alone. He had become rather popular in the fire nation since Zuko made him his official advisor. The unique noble robe Zuko had made for him didn't help. It was similar to his but with a mix of a water tribe and fire nation insignia to signify that he is a bridge between their nations, and it had sections of blue. It was surprisingly comfortable given how large it was.

By the time he was finished with his thoughts he was already at the asylum. He didn't know what he expected when he saw her, he really did this on a whim since a dream reminded him of her. He didn't really question it since he did spend the most exciting and formative time of his life being chased by her. That little seed did plant it in his head to ask about her, which lead to his conversation with Zuko in which Sokka laid out how messed up it was to leave her there.

After a few deep breaths he stepped off the palanquin and entered the asylum. Azula was apparently on a deeper more high security but "comfortable" floor due to how dangerous and powerful she was. Walking through he heard a lot of haunting screams. A lot of the patients were yelling, at some points he shivered. Not because he was scared, but because of the thought that these people had to stay here. Every time he peered into a cell it seemed rather dark besides oil lamps high above them. The rooms on the higher floors still had windows even if the cells themselves were rather depressing.

The deeper floors had no such "luxuries". Most of the patients were silent or speaking nonsense to themselves. Soon he was upon her floor. A guard laid down the rules as they walked to her cell.

"If she attacks you, immediately call for help, if she attempts escape immediately call for help, if she becomes hysterical you may have to leave, do not sneak in any sharp objects..."

Sokka kind of zoned out as he droned on until they were at her cell...it seemed quiet. He watched as the guard unlocked the door.

"I will leave you be adviser Sokka." After a bow the guard walked back down the hall.

Sokka was nervous, the last time he saw her was at the Boiling Rock during the escape. He was practically trying to behead her and she was trying to incinerate him. Would she hate him? Would he send her into a rage? This was likely a terrible decision but he was already here. He let out a deep breath before entering the room.

Azula looked at him for a split second before gazing at the wall and rocking back and forth while mumbling to herself "You're not real. You're not real. You're not real."

He didn't know what he expected but not….that. She looked to be a shell of her former self. Her hair still somehow managed to be mostly straight but it was frazzled and clearly not kept up to her former standard. She was restrained by a straitjacket, likely to prevent any bending attempts from starting. The worst part was her eyes. They looked wild, scared, and sad. They were afraid of her? He took a seat on her bed.

"I am real Azula." he leaned a bit so she wouldn't have to turn to see him.

"That's what you all say."

It saddened him deeply to see her debased in such a way. No one deserved this. Most further attempts at conversation were ignored. He decided it best he try another day.

"I'll be back Azula."

"The visions always come back." She said as she began rocking again.

Sokka closed the cell door and called for the guard. As he relocked it Sokka _asked_ to speak to Azula's mind healer, his tone made it clear it wasn't a request though. Another one of the skills he learned in fire nation politics, implied threats.

* * *

Sokka stepped into Azula's mind healer's office with stern face.

"Hello, my name is Ming..."

He raised a hand to force a pause "I am not here for pleasantries."

The woman bowed "What are you here for sir?"

"I am restraining my temper. Why is the princess being treated in such a manner? She looks like a severely wounded turtleduck."

"Ah." she said with a slight hint of panic

Sokka nodded slowly while he spoke to mock her "Yes, ah."

"Adviser Sokka you must understand, she is highly dangerous even in her current state. When she first came a year ago she attempted several escapes. Even restrained she is still an extremely skilled martial artist and firebender. We mean no harm to her but we must protect ourselves." Ming said

"You must protect yourselves, but your job is also to heal her mind. How is she worse than when she got here? She barely even speaks."

Ming kept her eyes trained on the ground as she spoke, as if she felt guilty "Some do not respond well to the environment. Especially when they are not visited by those that care about them."

Sokka froze, from what he gathered of Ozai he only cared about himself and he had no chance of seeing her. Zuko was also out. He was right in that in her state of mind right now she could attack him even if she doesn't think he is real. Sokka had no idea how the line of succession to the throne would go if something happened to him. She had no friends, no family, no one that loved her.

He wanted to maintain a strong presence so he turned away before speaking. "I will be checking in on the princess every few days."

* * *

Sokka was pretty depressed when he got back to the palace. He wasn't expecting her to be instantly healed but he was not expecting that. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He had to help her.

Zuko soon walked by as it was late and he had nothing more to do. Or rather he didn't want to do anything else that day. As fire lord there was always more to do. When Sokka didn't even acknowledge him as they passed each other he knew something was up.

"Are you alright?"

Sokka fumbled around until his gaze found Zuko "Oh, yea. I'm fine. Something I was trying to do just didn't work out like I hoped it would. It actually went worse than I could have possibly imagined."

"Well, the Sokka I know doesn't give up after one failed attempt. You improvise. You improvised at the prison, and you improvised on the day of Sozin's comet. Whatever it is I think you can handle it. Don't think of it as a failure, think of it as an opportunity to improvise."

"Thanks Zuko." He then stepped towards him and gave him a brotherly hug. ""You're right. Time to change it up."

Zuko had a knowing smirk behind Sokka's face.

_Visit two_

Sokka managed to give Zuko the slip again two days later and went to visit Azula. He was hoping his idea worked so they could at least engage in a conversation this time. Her mind was certainly not going to be healed talking to herself in a dark cell. He doubted she spoke to any of the mind healers either.

The trip to her cell held as somber a mood as it did the last time he came. No wonder she isn't getting any better if this was all she experienced. She needed something she never received before, compassion. Soon he was upon her cell and once again walked in.

Azula was still rocking in the same spot as last time. He wondered if she actually slept in that spot or if she simply knew where to go each day on instinct. When he walked in her eyes widened and he saw her grow fearful before once again chanting her mantra to herself.

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real."

Sokka sat on her bed once more "Hey princess did you miss me?"

She looked as if for a split second she wanted to answer, but she resumed her chant after the pause.

"How do you know I'm not real?"

"You are a southern water tribesman in robes nearly equal to a royal. It makes no logical sense. I'm imagining it. I have to fight it and then you will go away." She spoke towards the ground, not even gracing him with eye contact. It was a start at least

"Why would you be hallucinating about me? I don't even think you remember my name. Wait how did you know where I was from?"

Azula huffed out a slight chuckle "You know, you're a part of my mind. I did research of Sokka when I was tracking the avatar. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, group tactician. Son of chief Hakoda. High class warrior. Although not close to top tiers he shows swift improvement. His most dangerous weapon is his mind. He is exceedingly dangerous with his unpredictable and destructive strategies. Holds no love for fire nation as his mother was killed by fire nation troops. High priority target. Not to be underestimated under any circumstances."

" _Alright, that was a little creepy."_ She recited it like it was a rap sheet. Although given hindsight it likely was. The information was basically correct. He really did stand no chance against her one on one and he doubted he would without training for a few more years. He felt a slight pang of guilt that he likely seemed like a harbinger of death for fire nation troops. He killed hundreds at the northern air temple alone.

"How can I prove I'm real?" He said softly.

"You can't." She then began rocking again.

Sokka could tell he was losing her "If you sit on the bed I can prove I'm real. What do you have to lose?"

Azula looked at him for a split second with her rather sad eyes, then looked back at the ground. Surprisingly she actually got off the ground and sat on the bed, she was facing away from him in silence but he expected that. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt something tugging at her hair.

"You're real..." Tears began forming in her eyes

Sokka continued brushing her hair "I know things haven't been easy for you, and I know that no one ever cared about you. I'm sorry for that. I really am, but you don't deserve this. You are still a human being."

"But I'm no princess….I'm nothing. I'm beneath a commoner now."

"You're my princess. Don't you want to look the part?"

"…..yes."

"Then allow me." For the next few minutes Sokka brushed her hair until it at least somewhat resembled the Azula he remembered.

Azula was still a little scared but progressively got more comfortable. "If you're real why are you doing this? I've done nothing good for your life."

"No one was ever there for you. I want to be that person in your life. I will not leave your side, and when I do I will always come back. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sokka. I understand." She felt confused, which was not helped by her current state of mind

"You don't have to share anything you don't want to, and you don't have to obey me if you don't want to. I won't hurt you. I just want your mind to be healed. I want my princess."

"Thank you…. You will soon see your princess again." Her face regained it's former scary but beautiful glory for a few seconds.

Sokka smirked as he continued brushing her hair. At this point it was perfectly straight but he enjoyed running his fingers through it and she didn't seem to mind. He ventured a guess she even enjoyed someone fawning over her for the first time in a year.

* * *

Sokka had a big stupid grin on his face when he got back to the palace. She was basically done talking after she told him he would see his princess again but he knew he reached her. His plan was a success! Although he was kind of disgusted by how simple the plan was. Treat her with basic human decency and remind her of who she was. For some reason making her his princess officially even if she was no one elses princess made his heart flutter. He didn't put much thought into it.

He was stopped by a servant saying the firelord needed him in his office for advisement. Fun. As usual when he entered the office it was a mountain of paperwork with Zuko in the middle. They both looked at each other for a second and sighed. People don't really put much thought into this aspect of being a royal and it sucked monumentally. No matter how much paperwork they completed there was always more.

While sifting through his stack Sokka had a thought "Zuko, have you ever thought about making someone else do some of the work? You are the fire lord and what you say goes so it would be pretty easy."

"That's what you're here for." Zuko said while looking at another form

"I meant like have different departments. You know. One for agriculture problems, one for economic problems, or whatever. Then have those people talk to you about the major problems they can't fix. Or you could lay down directions you want them to go in terms of policy."

"That's actually not a terrible idea, but traditionally the firelord..."

"Commits genocide? Ignores the demands of his people in favor of his own?"

Zuko rolled his eyes "I was going to say does these things themselves."

"The previous firelords did it themselves since they wanted to control the people in every menial way possible. We both know you aren't like that. You just want them to be happy."

Zuko sat for a few seconds thinking about the simple brilliance of Sokka's idea "Sometimes it's frightening how intelligent and thoughtful you are when you aren't being a fool."

"You know I wouldn't use this mind against you lord hotman."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"We both know that's not going to happen." Sokka said with a devilish smirk.

"You seem to be in a better mood today. I'm guessing your improvisation skills helped out your situation. What exactly is your situation anyway?" Zuko said, keeping whatever slight chuckle he had hidden behind paperwork

"Oh, yea. I made someone happier than they've been for over a year. I'm trying to help them find themselves again. They had a few traumatic events happen to them." Sokka figured it was close enough to the truth to be ok. It wasn't an outright lie.

"And you're just helping them out of the goodness of your heart? What's in it for you?"

"Their smiling face when they are healthy again, and the reaction of their family when they see her."

Zuko continued to play dumb "Oh it's a her. Are you doing it because you have feelings for them? We both know you've been a little lonely since your breakup with Suki a few months ago, even if it was on amicable terms."

Sokka paused for a second in thought "I don't know if I have feelings for them. I have dreamed of them at times but I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of her in her current state. When she finds herself I'm doubting she will think I'm good enough for her."

"You not good enough for her even with your elevated position?"

"No matter what I do I'm still not highborn. She will probably just see me as a peasant." Sokka put down his papers. "Actually, I need some time to think. You usually stop around this time anyway. We can discuss planning the department thing tomorrow or something." Sokka walked out the room, seemingly with a lot of new things on his mind.

Zuko put down his documents as soon as the door shut. Sokka dreaming of his sister didn't surprise him much. She did almost kill him several times, she was also there for a lot of their major adventures. He would be more surprised if she never entered his dreams.

As for Sokka liking her? It's not that strange. His last girlfriend was a warrior after all, and his first one was a princess. If Azula accepted his help at all even in her current mental state he was doubting she would see him as the insignificant speck of dust he thought she would, however if his sister was one thing it was unpredictable.


	2. The true healer

_Visit three_

For reasons he could not quite understand, or that he refused to accept, Sokka could not wait to see Azula again. He went to the asylum the next day in the afternoon. He found that he was slightly adjusting to the dreariness of the environment. Although he guessed he would never be truly happy in this place besides when he was speaking to Azula.

Soon he was upon her floor and spoke to the guard

"I am here to see the princess, please unlock her cell door."

"Forgive me sir, she is not in her cell."

Sokka's eyebrow flicked but he did not panic yet "Where is she?"

"We saw her attempting firebending within her cell and took her to a punishment cell she could not bend in." he said

"Take me to her. NOW!" Sokka snarled. The guard took a quick pace to the punishment cells a floor below and quickly fumbled with the keys to open the door.

Sokka's anger only grew when he saw the cell she was in. It was kept at a low temperature since firebenders are much weaker when they are cold. Azula seemed to have been crying as some sreams of water could be seen frozen to her face.

She looked up at him as he stood in the doorway, she tried to speak but her teeth kept chattering which overlapped some words. "I'm...sorry….I tried to become your princess….regain my blue fire….I failed you."

"You will always be my princess no matter what. Come here." Sokka picked her up bridal style which elicited a small shriek from her, but she didn't fight it. She simply nudged her head into the comfort of his shoulder.

Sokka took her back to her old cell, he didn't need to ask the guard to open it "Get me a warm blanket, then tell her mind healer and the head guard I will be speaking with them inside of the next ten minutes so they should be standing in her office."

"Right away sir."

Sokka looked at her face with his hands on her shoulders "Am I allowed to hold you my princess?"

In truth Azula knew she could warm herself with her bending, but… "I'll allow it. Feel fortunate you get to comfort your princess."

"Here is the blanket sir, I will search for those you requested quickly." He rushed away after Sokka snatched it.

Sokka slowly draped it over her shoulders and wrapped her up, then pulled her into a deep hug while stroking her hair "Is this helping Azula?"

"Yes. Thank you Sokka."

He smirked behind her head, she was beginning to sound more like herself and less fearful. "Now just to recount what happened, you were practicing your bending to regain your blue fire since you wanted to be the best princess possible for me?"

He felt her nod slowly

He pulled her back to look her in the eyes, she needed to know he would be a constant in her life. "You will always be my princess regardless of your level of bending. Although I know your bending is important to you, so I'm going to go have a conversation with them about how they should treat a princess." On instinct he kissed her forehead as a show of affection. He felt a sinking feeling in his core. "Apologies. I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me Azula." As he was still on his knees it was rather easy for him to perform a formal bow.

"Go, speak on behalf of your princess. You are forgiven."

Sokka sighed in relief then exited the room.

Azula found it comical, he never even asked if she liked it.

* * *

Sokka soon entered the mind healers office. He was beyond livid. "You have twenty seconds to explain why my princess was locked in that torture chamber you call a cell. If I don't have an answer you will both suffer in ways you can't even fathom."

The guard captain spoke up "Those cells are reserved for powerful firebenders."

"Fifteen."

Ming spoke quickly "She was bending in her cell, bending is forbidden here for our safety."

Sokka slammed a fist on the desk causing them to jump "As you both know when the firelord is not present I am his voice. I don't even need to inform him about this. You treat a fragile teenage girl that was abused by Ozai in this fashion? You treat your princess this way? Was she even bending AT anyone?"

"No sir. She was just practicing breathing fire alone in her cell." They said in unison

"Do you even comprehend what her bending means to her? Now I see why she isn't getting any better here, this is a prison not a place of healing. All you all are concerned about is protecting yourselves. I should show you what it is like on the other side of a cell. Although since you think those accommodations and that treatment are fine for a princess I wonder what your cell would be like." After he was done speaking he narrowed his eyes and turned towards them. They immediately fell to their knees.

"Please adviser Sokka give us another chance!" The captain begged

"We can do better! Whatever you want!" Ming said

Sokka made a face as if he was in deep thought "I suppose I could be convinced."

"Name it!" They said in unison again, Sokka had to hold back a laugh to keep up the imposing facade.

"I have a few _requests._ Yes, lets call them requests. First, if she gets in trouble you will not punish her. You will contact me. Day or night."

"Yes, sire."

"Secondly, when I am present she will no longer be bound."

"She could kill you! From the stories we've heard she has tried to kill you! We cannot..." The guard was cut off by Sokka

"Are you denying _my_ request?"

"….No sir I just don't think."

"If I needed counsel I would ask for it. She is hardly a threat to me, and if she did strike at me I probably did something to deserve it."

They both remained silent in deep bows. Sokka was glad his point had finally gotten across.

"Lastly, she will be unrestrained within her cell for two hours a day to practice her bending.."

The captain didn't even bother speaking his mind, he just stared at Sokka slack jawed.

Ming gained the courage to speak even though she was very afraid "With all due respect sir, won't this give her opportunities to escape? How will we retie her?"

Sokka laughed "Do you REALLY think you could have held her for a year if she didn't want you to? I've seen her slice clean through buildings with her fire. She can also still obviously bend with her feet and mouth. Even not completely in her right mind she is more competent that the majority of the population. She's staying by choice. Where else would she go?"

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. If she wanted you dead you would have been dead within the first week, maybe even the first day."

Both shivered. Then the captain spoke "If there is nothing else sir allow me to escort you back to the princess and...untie her."

Sokka watched as the straitjacket was removed from her at last. Sadly they had her in pants and a short sleeve shirt fit for a peasant. He may have to change that. She needs to feel like a princess, not a...whatever she thinks she is.

The captain seemed to practically run out of the room, as if she was going to instantly kill him the second her hands were free. From personal experience Sokka knew her hands being bound wouldn't do much to keep her from bending, someone as weak as the captain wouldn't stand a chance. That's one of the things he liked about her, she was goal oriented. Aang and Zuko would probably get the best laugh out of that description.

He already knew the answer but he knew the captain was still in earshot and wanted to prove him wrong. "Do you want to hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt you? I have not been told to do so and I'm guessing I would end up dead or in a much more uncomfortable cell." Azula moved her arms around while clenching and unclenching her fist to get the blood circulating. Her arms were free for the first time in months, aside from the baths anyway.

"Wow, and here I thought we were forming a rapport."

"You are also the only person to visit me since I was sent here. I likely wouldn't get more visitors if I killed the first one." She smirked to let him know she was joking. Most of her jokes were either terrible or terrifying, which was not made better by her tone. To her surprise he actually found her funny.

"I wish I got to talk to you during the war….without you trying to kill me anyway. Or me barely restraining myself from choking you."

"Yes, I suppose those things would ruin a civil conversation."

"Was that another joke? I don't get why everyone said you were serious all the time."

Azula raised an eyebrow "You asked about me?"

"Yes. Honestly I kept having dreams about this ruthless but beautiful girl chasing me and us having epic but tactical battles. Or escaping from you. I figured knowing more about you would calm them down."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"I shouldn't have said that. I'll shutup now. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Sokka became very interested in the far wall

Azula may have been insane, but she could still read a person. Judging by the fact that he keeps doing things without thinking about it he must like her, a lot. Yet something is holding him back. " _To him I must look weak, and frail. He also seems honorable."_ That's it, he doesn't want to take advantage of her. Likely due to the aforementioned insanity. How cute. In truth she liked the attention but she decided to keep playing with her food. For now anyway.

"It's only natural for you to find a princess beautiful. You were a commoner once after all. You would likely find most highborn women to your liking. With the elegance and flair."

" _She must not know much about toph."_ He thought to himself with a little chuckle. "Does my princess want to talk about her visions today?" He wished he never asked when he saw her face become filled with despair.

"Not today." She said as she turned away

"What can I do to serve you?"

She decided to play with her food. "Well, my hands haven't touched anything in over a year. I wish for you to hold them and massage them."

Sokka backed away instinctively "Y-you want me to hold your hands? Are you serious?"

Azula found his reaction priceless "Am I too repulsive for you to touch? Or do you just not want to do what your princess asks?"

"I-it's fine. Anything for you Azula." Sokka held his hands out palm up

She placed her hands palm down within his. He began massaging the back of her hands and she hummed in contentment. When it felt extremely nice she purred a little. Obviously she could have remained silent, but then she wouldn't get the chance to watch him become progressively more uncomfortable. He would occasionally slow down and just look at her hands then his gaze would wander to her legs, her chest, and eventually her face. She would maintain her focus on his face the entire time so she got to see him become flustered and turn his gaze back to her hands immediately a couple of times. It was so sweet that she almost felt bad for messing with him like this. Almost.

"Hey Azula can you flip your hands over so I can do your palms?"

"How considerate! I didn't even have to ask." She said, he responded by rolling his eyes but he failed to hide his blush from her. " _he must be enjoying our close proximity to each other."_

"I'm just happy to help in any way I can Azula." He felt so shameful taking advantage of her like this. She didn't even ask for the palm massage, he just wanted to keep touching her hands. He had no idea how they were this soft given all of the combat she had seen. He found his gaze being drawn to her face again. Then he looked into her eyes. They seemed to nearly draw him in like a whirlpool. Without thought he found himself leaning closer...and closer. His trance was only broken when she smiled.

"I-I have to go Azula. I will see you another time." Sokka hastily stood up and turned towards the door

"Why do you have to go Sokka?" She couldn't help but smirk, he wasn't looking at her anyway.

"I, uh, told Zuko I would go into a political meeting with the governor of ember island." He prayed to every spirit he could think of that she did not call him on this.

"Well you should run along then, it must be very important. You don't want to upset firelord zuzu."

Sokka let out a breath he hoped was silent and had one foot out of the door before he turned back to her "Oh, I told them you are allowed to practice your bending with no restraints for at least two hours a day. Let me know if they don't heed my words. I know how important your bending is to you." He made a swift exit before he did something incredibly stupid.

She knew she liked him a bit already, but the way he seemed to have casually threatened them made her wish he went through with kissing her. His restraint was quite admirable, and entertaining.

She figured she had at least another hour before her restraints were placed back on so she activated a flame in her hand. It had flecks of blue. She promised herself she would return it to its former blue glory swiftly. Although she did not know if she was doing it for herself, or for him.

* * *

Sokka was completely ashamed of himself. He was sitting in his chambers thinking about his recent visits with Azula. She hadn't opened up about the visions yet but he didn't really care. She seemed happier and was growing closer to her old self. That was not the issue however.

After the third visit he kept telling himself it was wrong. He shouldn't try to kiss her, he shouldn't try to hold her like a partner, etc. He was barely holding on though. He would spend roughly an hour with her then she would ask for some ridiculous request that nearly made him misbehave. Sometimes he thought she was torturing him on purpose, but he decided she probably wasn't in the frame of mind to do that. He was just making excuses for his lack of self control.

Everything she asked for on its own was innocent, he was definitely the problem in this equation. She asked to just look at his face since she hadn't really looked a person in the eye in what she could only assume was close to a year. She obviously didn't have makeup in the prison but she still looked perfect to him. The way her hair fell across her cheeks, her little smirk she had whenever he was there, her catlike eyes, her soft lips, all of it. Every time he looked down at her lips she smiled at him which snapped him out of it. Actually, on second thought, she was torturing him. It still didn't give him the right to take advantage of her. Still if she's back to enjoying the pain of others that's a step in the right direction.

Surprisingly during the fifth visit she started sharing little snippets of her life during their conversation. It was very brief and she glanced over it as if it was unimportant but it did give him a glimpse into her mind. It seemed as if she was born with a very analytical thought pattern and some dulled emotions. When she did display some emotions her father shamed her or acted as if they just didn't matter. Doing that for years likely played no small part in why she cracked. He didn't think he could hate Ozai more than he did during the war, yet hearing about the things he did to Zuko and Azula gave him half a mind to go to his cell and impale him with a sword. Luckily for Ozai his thoughts were broken up by a knock at his door.

Sokka opened his door and saw a royal guard standing in place. Usually he tried to be pleasant but..."It's almost midnight. What reason could you possibly have for disturbing me at this hour?"

The guard bowed his head "I am sorry sire, but we were told by a mind healer that you are needed at the asylum immediately. The princess is in a panic."

"Get my palanquin ready immediately."

_Visit seven_

Sokka quickly stepped through the hallways of the asylum. Another mind healer was on shift at this hour, he said his name was Lee. Piandao wasn't joking when he said there were a million Lees. "What happened?"

"She woke up and began screaming, anyone who entered the room caused her to enter a deeper panic. Usually we would sedate a patient experiencing these symptoms," He paused when he saw Sokka's eyes fill with rage "but we presumed that you would not be happy that the princess was held down and sedated without attempt to calm her another way."

"You presumed correctly." Sokka sped up when they were two floors above. He could already hear her screaming. The guards already had the door to the hall open and her cell unlocked. They likely assumed he wouldn't be in the mood for waiting. Being the fire lord's right hand held its advantages.

As soon as he entered her cell he saw Azula in tears. She gathered a look of sheer terror upon seeing him, or rather his robe since she never made it to his face.

"Please, no more! I am trying my best father, I do not wish to fail you!"

He decided it best to speak softly "I am not that bastard Azula. It's Sokka." He walked to her slowly and got on his knees so he was at her level. She had backed herself into a corner. He began wiping her tears away, gently. He used slow movements because he did not wish to startle her. "It's okay."

Another tear streaked down her cheek "No punishment for failing you?"

"No Azula. I would never hurt you." His mind was completely on comfort and he didn't bother holding himself back any longer. He kissed her brow and pulled her into a deep hug, letting her cry on his chest. He guessed she wouldn't be able to articulate exactly what was wrong with her so he didn't bother asking. She seemed calm so he began removing her straitjacket himself. As soon as her arms were free they jumped to the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her close.

Azula pulled her face to his ear and whispered. "Please Sokka, don't leave me."

Sokka contemplated his options for a moment. Zuko would likely be informed that Sokka was called to the asylum so he wasn't worried about Zuko looking for him in the morning. On the other hand he really didn't trust himself to stay here alone with Azula all night without doing something stupid.

Azula waited for his reply. When she heard nothing she pulled her head back so she could gauge his reaction in his eyes. She hoped he would stay. She needed him to stay. She felt his heart pounding within his chest. Was it fear? Did seeing his princess in this state terrify him?

 _Spirits help me._ He tried to be strong, he really did, but he could not leave her, and if he sat there one more second…"Forgive me Azula."

" For wha...hmph" Azula's eyes widened when she felt Sokka's lips, although soon she adjusted to the surprise. Slowly she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Sokka wasn't thinking about her sanity. He was not thinking about the rumors that would spread if he was caught in this act. He wasn't even thinking about how Zuko would react to the news that this transpired. All he could think about was her, and how right it felt to have her in his arms. When he finally managed to take hold of himself and pull away he saw her trademark sadistic smirk.

"You were torturing me!"

Azula feigned pain at the accusation "Me? I would _never_ do that."

Azula seemed to be in a better state of mind even if it was at his expense. He decided to try to reach the core of the issue. He gently brushed his thumbs over her hair and ears "So princess, why were you crying? I thought you had to be awake for the visions to bother you."

"This was different." She thought for a split second about keeping the information to herself, but he did rush down in the middle of the night just to comfort her. "I was dreaming about my father."

"I gathered as much. That probably isn't all of it though."

"While I was a prodigious firebender given my age, it wasn't enough for my father. After I pushed myself to gain blue fire he seemed to want more. He scolded and punished me when I could not perform a technique he deemed I was ready for." She waited for Sokka to calm himself before she continued.

Sokka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His contact with her was the main that helped him remain calm.

"We began training lightningbending when I was eleven. It was a few months after Zuko left so he likely never even heard about it, but when I failed to lightningbend he would have me remove my shirt and forced me to stand against the wall. He would then generate a whip of fire to thrash me." Azula rubbed her hands along his chest because he appeared to be shaking. It really was a strange but pleasant experience to have someone care about anything that happened to her.

"How often do you dream of this?" It came out angrier than intended but it appeared as if she understood what he was feeling.

"Most nights really. Usually I am fine, sometimes it feels more real than others and I lose myself. Apologies for my shameful display. It was unbecoming of a princess." She felt her head being jerked to look him in the eye

"Never apologize for telling me how you feel again Azula."

The commanding tone he used surprised her "My my, telling your princess what to do. How bold."

Realizing his mistake he looked downward, only to receive a kiss on his forehead. He peered upward to see her smirking again and rolled his eyes. He would eventually adjust to her form of jokes.

"How often do the dreams feel real Azula?"

"Usually two to three times a week. They have lessened since your second visit."

His assumption was correct, he was helping. Which means he probably had the best judgment on how to help her in the future. "Azula, I'm going to ask you some things and I need you to be serious. No torture, no jokes."

"Fiiiine." She said with an exaggerated pout.

"Does being in my presence help you heal?"

"It's the only thing helping me heal."

"Do you wish to be by my side?"

"Yes." She said without a second thought.

Sokka stood up and sat her on her bed then screamed for a guard, when they came to the door he ordered them to prepare his palanquin.

Azula's eyes watered "you are leaving me? You are leaving after your princess said she needed you to stay?"

"No Azula," He turned to her and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "we're leaving."


	3. The visions rest

"I see you've done rather well for yourself, adviser." Azula said

"I know it's probably not as big as yours was but I felt it would be kind of inappropriate on some level for me to use your room. Either way it's the third nicest bedroom in the palace."

"Yes it is. Honestly," Azula took a second to run her fingers along the silk curtains leading to Sokka's rather impressively sized bed. "I was expecting your tastes to be less….refined." She looked around while taking small steps. It had hints of water tribe culture but the gold and red paint and general decor was definitely royal fire nation. The pillars for his bed even had a swirling golden dragon on each of them. It was truly a sight to behold.

"I know. You thought since I was from the southern water tribe I was uncultured and crude." Sokka held his head down and gathered a rather sad but thoughtful look. Every second he was with her he felt as if he was falling into an endless pit of feelings for her. Given what she said she expects little of him.

Azula noticed he had stopped talking, which was odd since he never stopped talking. When she saw his face her response was immediate. "What is it Sokka?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Azula grabbed his face with one hand and forced him to look at her. "Speak."

"...I'm afraid that when you fully regain your mind you will no longer want me. I'm still just a commoner. You're a princess. Once you're fully back you could literally pick any man in the fire nation, likely most of the world. I know it's a selfish thought." His tone became sadder the more he spoke.

"It is also a stupid thought."

"How is it stupid?"

"How can you stay by my side if I drop you as soon as I regain my mind? You made a promise to me didn't you? Don't you intend to keep it? Or are you not a man of your word?"

Sokka smiled, in her own Azula way she was being sweet. He pulled her into a tight hug.

She whispered into his ear. "You are also the only person who cared enough to save me. I will never forget that. I am of sound enough mind to be sure of that."

After continuing to hold her for another minute Sokka sighed. He dreaded the things he had to say to her next. He pulled her away but took her hand and sat on the couch with her in tow.

"I think you are intelligent enough to know I have to have some rules, even if you are my princess."

"I've followed rules from people of much less status over the past year. I understand." Azula said, her tone implied recounting the asylum sucked her soul out.

"Alright…..rule one. You can't leave this room."

"That was obvious."

Sokka ignored the sarcasm. "I will tell some servants to occasionally check on you while I am working or out. I will make sure they give you every single thing you ask for, but you cannot leave the room. Most of the servants are new so they've never seen you before. If the war is anything to go by you were basically never without makeup so I'm going to venture a guess that the few who remain from past years don't know what you look like. Better safe than sorry though."

"Anything else?"

"It's not really a rule, and I couldn't enforce it even if you chose to, but please don't attack Zuko. He doesn't know you're here, if he knew he might be more swayed to let you stay if he knew you could be in the palace and not try to kill or usurp him."

Azula responded with an eye roll but Sokka took her hands and looked into her golden irises. "Azula, you probably have no idea how deeply I care for you. I'm not sure if you want to attack him or not but if you do and you care for me at all…...please. I can't lose you. I would likely have to do something stupid if you were sent back."

"Like break me out and become a fugitive in multiple nations stupid?" She giggled slightly but his face remained stone. "Oh."

"Moving on. Tell me if you're ever feeling as if the visions are effecting you. I am here for you but I can't help you or calm you down if you don't tell me."

Azula pretended to think for a few seconds "Your princess will take your requests into consideration."

Sokka kissed her brow "Thank you Azula."

* * *

Sleep would not come for Azula. It was not helped by the fact that Sokka chose to sleep on the couch. It appeared he still had reservations about taking advantage of her mental state. Cuddling her and possibly touching something he shouldn't fell under that umbrella for him. The fool, her visions did not make her incompetent. She still knew what she wanted. All she wanted was him.

At the moment he was snoring like a wild bear dog. Oddly she didn't hate it. Quite the opposite actually, it was comforting. That may just be the fact that she spent an entire year alone in a cell making her feel that way though. She still couldn't believe he gave up the bed for her,if anything it was more comfortable than her old bed when she lived in the palace previously.

She decided it best to attempt to get some rest. If she was lucky she may be able to see him before he begins his duties for the day. She really, really wanted him to kiss her again. It felt nothing like Chan's. That kiss made her feel empty and hollow. Sokka's felt like it was reigniting her inner flame, possibly fanning it tenfold.

Her thoughts were cut short when she began to hear voices around her again. She closed her eyes and chanted to herself "You're not real, you're not real." Soon she heard a booming voice upon her ear.

"You're a failure."

She opened her eyes to see her father standing near the bed in his royal robes. "Father?"

"You are as much of a failure as Zuko. You failed to capture a group of children. Perhaps I should have named you ganga. It would be as accurate as Zuko's name. You're an embarrassment and he's a failure."

Azula's resolve hardened "They were not simply children, they stormed the fire nation because of Sokka's plan and almost brought us to our knees." Her eyes became catlike. "If memory serves you were defeated by a pacifist child. The fire lord, reduced to nothing more than a common prisoner."

"You DARE! I made you. You are nothing more than a commoner as well now."

Azula turned to look at Sokka, then back to her father. "I know one person who will always see me as a princess. He is all that matters."Azula got out of bed, she took another look at her father before turning away and taking a few steps towards Sokka.

"Do not turn your back on me child! I am the only one who cared for you. Your mother did not love you enough to stay."

Azula stopped in her tracks and turned to say something to her father. Her vision had taken on the visage of her mother. "Don't you love me mother?"

"Last year I said I did, but would a mother that loved her child really leave? I loved Zuko but you….you're a monster." Tears swelled within Azula's eyes but the vision continued on "You even harmed this boy you claim to have feelings for. He likely has burn marks from you. You can pretend but you're just like your father. Only caring about yourself and the power you can attain. Those turtle ducks you mercilessly killed as a child were just the beginning."

Azula sunk to the floor and lowered her head. Tears dropped beneath her. "It was an accident."

Ursa stooped to become eye level with Azula. "You say that, but we both know the truth. It's your nature to cause pain, suffering, and despair." A grin crept upon her face. "You're a monster Azula."

"You're not real." Azula whispered to herself once more. She ignored further comments from the visions and stood before Sokka on the couch.

"Go ahead Azula, harm him and escape."

"Or do you wish to continue to be a failure? You as a monster are his prisoner."

Azula turned to see both of her parents standing before her. Ozai spoke once more "Do not be a prisoner to this filthy commoner. If you take back the palace you will no longer be a failure."

"If you take the palace you could use your powers as firelord to help others of your nation. Your image as a monster would be cleared."

Azula shut her eyes and spoke to herself. "I am not a monster, and I am not a failure." She crawled onto Sokka and laid on his chest, instinctively he wrapped his arms around her. "I am a princess." When she opened her eyes again the visions were gone, and all felt right. Surprisingly she felt as if she could sleep easily now.

_Morning_

Sokka woke in the morning and felt extremely well rested. Although he felt oddly warm, and there was a weight on his chest that had not been there the previous night. He looked down to see a mass of black hair and pale skin. " _Oh no."_

He gently stroked her hair until she awoke. He didn't want to startle her. "Azula, before I start talking why are you sleeping on me? I gave you the entire bed. An exceedingly comfortable one I might add."

Azula looked up at him. "The visions were disturbing me, when I was in your arms they went away."

Sokka closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. "Azula, you can't lay on me. Or be that close to me in general."

Azula had been preparing for this argument all night so she smiled. "Why can I not be near you, do you find me repulsive?"

"No, it's the opposite problem."

"oh?"

"Azula, you are not completely in your sound mind and I understand that. I do not want to take advantage of you. However…..whenever I am near you I feel as if I am being sucked in by a maelstrom of emotion. I want to hold you, I want to kiss you, I want to love you in every possible way, I NEED to. I'm barely restraining myself right now."

Azula put on a wicked smirk. "Well I am quite beautiful, I can understand having that effect on you."

"Azula, I'm not joking. It's not just your looks. You are the most beautiful girl I've seen, but beautiful women throw themselves at me due to my position every day. It's something about you. Every little thing I've learned about you has drawn me closer until this point. I literally cannot help myself with you. Behaviors like this are not helping me do so."

"Have you ever thought that I do not wish to help you?"

Sokka let out an exasperated sigh "Why would you not help me? I am trying my best."

"I am capable of making my own decisions. You were not exactly quiet while scolding the asylum staff so I know that you understand this as well. I am not of my fully sound mind but I am still more competent than the majority of the populace. I understand that I desire to be by your side and to have you by mine." Azula's eyes narrowed, her resolve was strong.

Sokka wiped his hands over his face. "Azula you don't know what you're asking for."

"I understand exactly what I am asking for. I feel for you as well, and in no small capacity. The first time you kissed my brow and immediately apologized I felt something well within my chest. It only continued to grow as we spoke during your visits. I realized I have never felt anything that was a modicum of that. I knew for sure during our first kiss. When my first kiss was taken by Chan I immediately felt empty and hollow. Yours fanned the flame within me tenfold. My mind will not change, my heart will not falter, my will shall remain strong. I desire you Sokka."

"Screw it."

Azula being highborn was wondering what his crude language meant, she was cut off before she could ask by Sokka inserting his tongue into her mouth. She let of a small shriek but Sokka seemed to giggled. She could not fully tell since their tongues were currently engaged in an extravagant dance. As she was finally adjusting to this surprise he slipped a hand away from her waist, she thought he may have lazily dropped it until she felt it upon her butt. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest when she felt it but she simply let out a long, low, sensual moan. It seemed to encourage him as he grabbed her other cheek. Instinctively her fingers traveled to his hair and she deepened the kiss. After a few more seconds she finally pull away to catch her breath.

"You simply have no respect for your princess. Why would you degrade her in such a manner?" Azula said with a grin.

This time Sokka did not scurry away when she began joking. "You know what Azula. Fine. You're mine. When I wish to kiss you, I will. When I wish to hold you, I will. And when I wish to love you I will. Are you happy now?"

"Oh no. You're doing what I've wanted you to do for weeks. However shall I manage." Azula's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Sokka gripped the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea how I can hate and love someone at the same time."

"You will learn."

* * *

Zuko and Sokka spent most of the afternoon choosing candidates to lead the new departments. Zuko made it abundantly clear that if they attempted to hide issues from him to consolidate power or fear of his reaction he would construct a prison worse than the boiling rock and send them there. How the earth king was fooled by the Dai Li was fresh on his mind, his new departments would not have the same amount of reach and power.

Towards the end as they were going over mundane paperwork Zuko began to pry. Mainly to entertain himself since he already knew the answers.

"A servant stopped by your room this morning. I was informed you had a lady friend over. Are you trying to start a scandal within the fire nation?" Zuko said humorously.

"It's not like that. She means much more to me than a simple fling."

"Even though she was laying on top of you? I can't assume nothing happened."

Sokka's face grew red. "She chose to lay on me while I was sleeping. I'm pretty sure she was treating me like a glorified security blanket. I would be lying if I said nothing happened, but it's not nearly as far as what you're thinking."

Zuko wanted to make Sokka as uncomfortable as humanly possible. "And you said this girl wouldn't see you like that as her mind got better. High five, you're a lucky man." Zuko raised his hand. Sokka was too busy cringing to notice Zuko was holding back a burst of laughter. He did high five him back though.

"Uh….Thanks Zuko. I really have never felt like this before."

"She must be something special, what is she like?"

"She's damaged. I honestly feel like she just needs someone to love her and she can grow as a person. Her father wasn't a very nice person so she picked up a few of his bad habits but she's seeing the truth about who he is finally I think. Other than that she's funny, smart, cunning, and...well I don't even know a word for it but she's beyond beautiful. She also sees the value of who I am. I'm not a commoner and I'm not on a pedestal because of my position. I'm just Sokka. On the other end of the spectrum she acknowledges my mind as well and doesn't think of me as a fool."

"Man, she really is something special if she doesn't think you're a fool. I still do."

Sokka shook his fist in feigned indignation.

"Well I'll be heading out later. Your help won't be needed so you can spend the evening with your future wife or whatever, without worry of running into the firelord. I'm sure she'd be extremely nervous meeting someone in my position."

Sokka smiled and laughed in agreement but thought to himself. " _You have no idea."_

_Evening_

Sokka burst into his room which nearly caused Azula to bend at him. Her fist was ready. "Hey Azula put down the lethal weapon." He gripped her wrist and slowly put her hand down.

"You idiot, why would you burst into our room like that. I thought I would be killed."

Sokka began to tease her. " _our_ room? So hypothetically if you were able to get your own room you would still prefer to stay in here?"

Blood began to rush to Azula's face. "Well, you cannot stay by my side if we aren't in the same room can you? Fool."

Sokka dropped his hand from her wrist to her fingers. "Uh huh. You sound very convincing and intimidating insulting me right now princess."

Azula rolled her eyes "You still have not told me why you entered the room like an assassin."

"Sorry, I was just excited to say Zuko was gone for the rest of the day."

"So? I am still stuck in this room. The only thing that made it better was the hourly servants you sent."

"So that means I might be able to sneak you to the Agni Kai chamber so you can practice your bending and you will have no chance of being spotted by Zuko since he won't be back until late."

"That does sound enticing."

"Then lets do it. You go on ahead, I'll meet you there."

"You trust me to not run?"

"The only person who could reasonably stop you from leaving is Zuko, or a few hundred guards. You could have left last night but you stayed. I trust you Azula."

Azula thanked him and walked away. She didn't bother insulting her brother's skill. He proved her wrong on the day of Sozin's comet. He defeated her. It would be worse now. He was strong, likely much stronger than he previously was. She had weakened considerably. She had to close the gap, practice was a good way to do it.

Sokka was correct in his assumption that most of the staff didn't recognize her. A few seemed to be trying to place her face but she ignored them. Hundreds of people were within the palace daily, her rare face with no makeup likely wouldn't trigger alarm bells for anyone.

The Agni Kai chamber was empty and unguarded. She thanked Sokka in her head. They may not be able to place her face, but they could place her blue fire in an instant. She stepped onto the platform and began going through her stances. Her practice in her cell had paid off and she had regained her blue fire, the amount of power she had previously was another story entirely. If she were to venture a guess she would say she was almost half of what she was if she put in full effort. If she practiced for a week or two she could likely get back into the swing of things. She was surprised when someone else entered the chamber in blue armor and a black sword.

"You can't be serious."

"Sure am princess."

"Sokka even if I am rusty you stood absolutely no chance against me whatsoever last year. I do not wish to hurt you."

Sokka slapped his leather armor "That's what the armor is for. Come on, humor me."

"Fine." She decided she would simply hold back on him. She did not profess her feelings for him just to kill him a few hours later.

"Here. You'll probably need these. I pulled them from your old room."

She didn't know why but she felt elation when he gave her her greaves and armguards. Combat really had been her entire life. After they were in place Sokka and her stepped onto the platform.

"Sokka, please submit."

"Not a chance princess."

"Have it your way." Azula kicked a fireball his way then used two fire fists. To her surprise he jumped over the fireball and swatted away the two fire fists with his sword and his own armguard. "You've improved."

"Before visiting you consumed most of my free time I use to practice with Zuko or train to defeat him. His bending mixed with his swords makes him quite the challenge. Before I took this job I also spent a few months with Piandao."

"I suppose I have no reason to hold back then." Azula propelled herself towards him with her flames. She was not underestimating him but in close his reach would be negated, she knew she was better in hand to hand. With her flames she only needed to land one blow. She condensed flames around her fists. Surprisingly he was great at avoidance in close range but he wasn't attempting counters. She spoke as they danced. "Ty Lee?"

"Analyzed her fight style so I wouldn't get hit again. Suki told me about yours. You're amazing."

"Are we speaking about my combat prowess or my looks?" She teased as she shot a stream of fire towards his chest.

"Both." Sokka had come behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck. "Point for me. I know you were going a little easy though."

"Can't kill my future husband can I?"

"Hello there."

Azula went pale and Sokka's blood ran cold. They both turned and saw Zuko standing in the doorway with a blank face.

"Zuko, I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"How did you mean for me to find out?"

Sokka looked down with a sigh. He didn't know the answer himself. He really was a fool if he thought he could hide a relationship with his sister in his own palace.

"Azula, you are looking well."

Sokka and Azula both came to the same realization. He had no guards. This was a test. Sokka not knowing exactly what she was thinking wrapped his other arm around her neck after dropping his sword. He then spoke into her ear, he didn't care if Zuko heard.

"I love you Azula."

Azula's heart swelled at the words and then strangely he let her go completely. She looked back at him, he had love in his eyes but his body language was also that of a very nervous person. She realized he was trusting her again. He knew she would not hurt Zuko, or at least he wanted to believe that deeply. Azula hopped off the platform and took a few steps towards Zuko. Sokka held a breath but Zuko remained still. When Azula was a few steps away she did a completely formal bow.

"I am well firelord Zuzu, thanks to Sokka."

Zuko facepalmed, she had to slide a little Azulaness in there, but this was as close to full respect as he would get. He noticed Sokka lightly celebrating in the background. Zuko put out a hand towards his sister. She took it and stood up.

"Sokka has really helped you?" Zuko folded his hands back into his robe and continued to analyze her.

"Yes. With his kindness, and now his love."

"Would you like your old room back?"

Azula smiled at the sentence's true meaning. She had his trust, and her status. By this time Sokka had also jumped off the platform and was standing at her side.

"No," She took Sokka's hand. "I already have a room. However I would like my things brought to my new space."

"As you wish little sister." Zuko began to turn away but was stopped by Sokka.

"That's it? No big brother speech about hurting your sister? Or feelings of anger at my betrayal?"

"No. You went to genuinely help her the first time since you're a nice person. After that I'm assuming you slowly fell in love with her. When you realized you had feelings for her it was too late to stop but you couldn't tell me since you feared my reaction. Does that about sum it up?" Zuko grinned at Sokka's surprised face.

"How long have you known?"

"I knew since your first visit. You weren't very subtle about where you were going. I figured she would either try to kill you and you'd stop going or you would find some way to help her and I would have my sister back."

A feminine voice swam in the back of Azula's head. "Zuko, I was never a good sister to you. I was a monster."

Sokka spun her towards him and quickly kissed her. When he broke the kiss he pushed her hair behind her ears and began rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Azula what are you?"

"A monster."

Kiss

"Azula what are you?"

"A Mon-hmph" Once again he interrupted her with a kiss. She saw what he was doing now.

"Azula what are you?"

"….a princess."

"Good." Sokka then remembered Zuko had been standing there the entire time. He looked at him with a nervous grin and placed his hand behind his head. "Uh, sorry. I kind of just reacted."

"You really do love her don't you?"

"With every single piece of me."

"Then I have no reason to be angry. I will alert the servants and guards that the princess has returned and of your new….status."

Zuko did not turn around when he heard a small thank you from Sokka, although he did smile.


	4. The Love of a Firelily

"It's weird being back here." Aang said. Katara and himself were currently flying over the fire nation, approaching the palace. It really was a beautiful sight to see. The cities were astounding but the landscape itself was also unique.

"Yea, we spent so long in the Earth Kingdom, I forgot how humid the air is here." Katara said

"Any place where I'm with you is a _cool_ place to me."

"I'm disappointed that Sokka's horrible jokes rubbed off on you. Hopefully you don't pick up any more of his wonderful habits on this visit."

As if on cue Aang began landing Appa in the middle of a fire nation palace garden. Appa gladly began eating some of the plants as the pair slid off of him. They really hoped those plants were replaceable.

"If I'm remembering correctly Sokka's office was this way." It was pretty hard for Katara to forget the location given how animated he was when Zuko gave him the job. He was only second to the fire lord in the hierarchy after all.

They went around another corner that was only a few more turns from his office then froze, and on instinct hid behind a pillar. Azula was down the hall positioning guards for who knows what.

"Did she perform a coup in six months? How did she even get out of the asylum?" Katara whispered

"I don't know. Wouldn't we have heard about something that big happening in Omashu or Ba Sing Se? We didn't fly very fast but I'm doubting something that big happened in a couple of days."

"We need a plan, we might not be able to take her and the guards." Katara's voice carried a hint of concern. "You're stronger now but you might die permanently this time if she hits you."

Aang wasn't keen on reliving that event himself. Or rather redying in this case. "Let's wait until she's alone."

They followed her moves while staying hidden. Most of it seemed like boring stuff Zuko would be doing but she was always surrounded by guards. She didn't look crazy like when they last saw her, which was a major cause for concern. A focused Azula is a dangerous Azula. Finally after about thirty minutes they saw her wave her guards off and enter a bedroom. They wouldn't have much time to subdue her but they didn't have many options. Katara had a serious look as she took a deep breath and held up three fingers, counting down to zero.

At zero they busted the door open and the sight before them left them speechless. Azula was smiling while being held in the air by Sokka. The spit stringing between their lips made it quite obvious what they were doing. Azula didn't seem to care at all but reading her was like trying to read a blank piece of paper, Sokka stared at them like an idiot.

"Uh, hey. Didn't know you were dropping by."

* * *

After Aang calmed Katara down Sokka managed to convince them to wait in the royal dining hall and they would talk about things over lunch. Her last word's to him could be summed up as "You better have a damn good explanation for this."

Against his better judgment he walked hand in hand with Azula behind the servers putting the meals on the table. She didn't really leave him much choice. He wished he had the power to tell Azula no when he saw Katara's eyes. She looked like she was practicing the combustion man technique of making things explode with her mind. Surprisingly she did wait until the servers left before she started her tirade. Aang slowly sunk into his chair.

"What were you doing!? She's crazy, she's evil, and she tried to kill all of us numerous times. She DID kill Aang." She said while pointing at him. Aang smiled and waved at Sokka and Azula but stopped when Katara began growling like a bearpig.

Sokka actually became serious for a second and showed no fear, his tone was stern. "I would appreciate you not calling Azula crazy."

That actually knocked Katara off balance slightly. He was rarely that serious. He actually sounded like a big brother. She couldn't think of anything to say before he continued his statement.

"As for what I was doing, I was kissing my girlfriend."

Katara started doing some breathing meditation Aang taught her to control her anger, it didn't work. "On what planet would Azula even agree to this? Did she turn you to the evil side?" That made Azula smirk, she was enjoying Katara's postulations. Sokka, not so much.

"Azula isn't a bad person." Sokka said

"Sokka, the fire nation has changed you. Maybe you need to spend a few months in the South away from….."

Azula's eyes took on a hint of her insanity as she slammed a fist on the table. "He will stay by my side."

Katara quickly stood into a waterbending stance and pulled it from the bottle at her waist. Sokka waved his hands to let her know Azula wasn't attacking until she put up the water, she did still stand a ways away though.

"Talking about taking me away is a trigger. Bad idea. Bad bad idea."

Aang wanted to understand as well so he cut in. "What do you mean by trigger Sokka?"

He didn't know how to explain it since he didn't fully understand himself but he tried his best. "In short I'm a major anchor holding Azula to sanity. I promised I would not leave her side."

Aang was still lost. "How did you becoming her boyfriend help her regain her mind?"

Katara also had questions. "If you somehow made her sane how did you even convince her to enter a relationship with you? All she would see you as is lowborn scum that tried to chop her head off. Are you taking advantage of the state of her mind?"

Sokka acted as if her words were a fatal wound but he honestly did expect similar thoughts from all of his friends so he was somewhat prepared. He wrapped his hand around Azula's waist to signify that he wanted her to talk. It had to come from her mouth.

Azula in her rather deadpan voice explained everything. "Sokka is the only person who came to see me within the asylum. Despite my numerous attempts on his life he was kind enough to see me as human. His kindness helped me regain my mind from the visions. I could tell he had feelings for me while I was not in my right state of mind but he would not intentionally make a move. If he showed any sign of affection that could be interpreted as out of line he severely scolded himself. I forced him to accept our new relationship status myself."

Katara's guard dropped and her eyes bulged "So if anything…."

"I am taking advantage of him, yes. He is a very worthy suitor. It is also very enticing that he does not fear me in any capacity."

Sokka moved his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through it. "Honestly once you get use to it the evil outbursts are kinda cute. It's just how she talks. Also sometimes she uses how evil people think she is to make jokes. It's hilarious."

"I'll take your word for it." Katara said while rolling her eyes. "Still...why her? Sokka you had so many options for women, especially with your current position. Why choose the one that tried to kill you not even two years ago. The one that did kill my boyfriend."

"She has a lot of amazing qualities but you're probably asking about why I was initially attracted. Really I couldn't tell you. I just felt this pull to her. I couldn't get her out of my head, I kept thinking about how beautiful she was and how much I enjoyed the conversations we had. When I realized I had those feelings it was too late and I had already given my word that I would not leave her side. It got to the point where it hurt to be without her."

Aang and Katara knew the exact feeling he was talking about but couldn't believe it. Aang was a rather nice person so he didn't say it, but Katara did. "Sokka...is Azula even capable of feeling that? Toph couldn't sense anything while she was lying. She could just be using you to regain her position."

Sokka peered at Aang and it seemed as if he agreed, although he was more apprehensive in passing down swift judgment. It was beyond irritating.

"Azula, please hold my hand."

"Yes Sokka."

Sokka closed his eyes and took deep breaths that Zuko had taught him. Apparently he had learned it from Iroh. Getting angry wouldn't serve any purpose so he tried to calm himself. It almost fully worked. When he opened his eyes they were narrowed with a strong sense of focus.

" _It'_ _s_ _a little scary how much he look_ _s_ _like Azula_." Katara and Aang thought simultaneously

"Have either of you ever tried picturing life from her perspective?"

"No but-" Sokka cut them both off. He didn't need to hear excuses.

"I get it, she killed Aang. A few people have come close to killing him including Zuko. She was seconds away from killing me at least twice that I can remember. She had no choice. Ozai burned his first born son just for being weak and not fighting back. What do you think he would have done to Azula? Tell her it's ok to fail?"

"Zuko made us aware of how bad things were in the palace. Azula could have always come to us like he did." Aang said

Sokka drew Azula closer and she smirked. She loved it when he got like this. She didn't need protecting but she certainly did in his eyes.

"Are you aware that her father beat her every time she failed to perform a new firebending skill after Zuko left? Are you aware that if she outright refused his orders he could have thrown her into a terrible prison or worse executed her? Are you aware of how ridiculous the odds looked from an analytical standpoint? A group of teenagers taking down a nation that had been sustaining a war of three different fronts for one hundred years is laughable at best. It only started looking like a realistic venture at the tail end of the war."

Katara and Aang sat silently looking at their plates.

"Azula is a human being and I will not sit here and listen while you act as if she is some unchangeable unfeeling evil beast like her father. She was just as abused as Zuko. Nothing you say is going to convince me to leave her side."

The breathing exercises were no longer working. Sokka excused himself from the table and made a quick exit. Azula stood and looked at her would be jury and found it amusing that they could not even meet her eye. She took a guess as to where Sokka would be heading to calm himself and also excused herself.

* * *

Sokka was staring at the moon from the highest palace balcony. He wasn't sure if Yue was doing it just for him but every time he stared at night it had a rather dramatic calming effect. At first when he looked all he felt was pain but this way the entire world got to see her beauty for eternity. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Staring at another woman for this long hm? And here I thought you were a gentleman." Azula had snuck up behind him. He didn't jump too much since he had begun adjusting to how light on her feel she was.

"I am a….wait how do you even know about that?"

"Zuzu had a chat with me about conversational topics to avoid with you. Ex girlfriends was at the top of the list. Specifically your first since she became the moon. I have no idea why he felt the need to do such a thing."

Sokka had a mix of surprise and confusion on his face. Was Zuko acting as a wingman for his sister? That's just weird.

"Don't worry about it too much Azula. Just be yourself."

Azula withdrew a little but Sokka noticed. He pulled her in front of him and hugged her from behind. She was situated between him and the balcony. "Stop doing that Azula."

"People fear the real me. I do not wish to scare you away, I forget you love all of me. Apologies."

Sokka brushed one side of hair behind her neck and kissed her collarbone. "You can ask if you want Azula, I'm not going anywhere. You also certainly are not while I am holding you."

"Oh no, however will I escape this powerful man's firm grasp." She paused while they both giggled, knowing she could escape easily. "I am wondering why you feel the need to look there. Her curves are better than mine with her being a circle and all but I think I hold a certain appeal over her."

Sokka spoke completely non sarcastically. "I love your dry humor Azula. Anyway, since she became the moon looking at it calms me. We only had a short time together but I really think we shared a deeper connection. I swear she's just doing it for me with her spirit powers."

Azula looked at the moon for a few seconds and felt nothing. She peered back at Sokka with a fair amount of skepticism. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be in deep thought. She then heard him whisper out two words. _Please Yue._

"Try now."

Azula looked upward once again expecting nothing, surprisingly she felt different. She couldn't quite explain the feeling but it was quite pleasant. "You do realize this means your first love has watched us kiss and things a little beyond that dozens of times now correct?"

"Can we not think of it that way? Makes things kinda weird. I like to see it as she's guiding me through life and enjoying me finding happiness and peace."

Azula had not forgotten why she had come here, but was saddened that she had to break his currently elevated mood.

"While I did enjoy the show, are you sure it was wise to speak to your friend and sister in such a manner? I thought their blessing would be important for you."

"Azula, if their blessing was important I'd have asked for it before I even kissed you. Katara didn't ask for my blessing before dating someone that was one hundred and twelve years old. I didn't expect them to be happy about it but they were extremely rude to you and I'm not just going to sit there and listen."

"So you take no stock in their words? They couldn't possibly know what you know about me. Given their level of information they have right to fear me."

Sokka moved his arms from her waist to her neck and held her tightly. "I didn't expect them to be psychic, but they don't get to judge you when they didn't even attempt to understand you or your struggles. They literally had access to the person that witnessed the majority of your life first hand and never thought to ask."

"I did attempt to and succeed in harming them several times."

"So did Zuko, yet we let him into the group and helped him become fire lord. The truth is Katara, and sometimes Aang, like to see things as black and white when in reality the world is gray."

Azula could not think of a response so she simply stood enjoying his embrace. She had never really thought about things in good and evil, or black and white. She simply did as she was told and attempted to achieve the best results for herself and those around her. Was it even her place to attempt to change their minds about her personally? Sokka did not seem to believe so, however everything was not up to Sokka.

* * *

Azula left Sokka alone roughly an hour ago. He needed her but he also needed time with his thoughts. Knowing him he was likely trying to calm himself then form a plan of action to get his friends to like her. She had her own plans. She sent out a servant a few minutes ago to fetch them and bring them to her study. Technically it was hers and Sokka's but he usually used their room for planning. She readied herself when she heard footsteps approaching, then a bald smiling head appeared inside of her door.

"Hey Azula!" Aang said, chipper as usual.

"Hi." Katara greeted her almost silently and never met her gaze. They both took seats on the couch while she was seated at her desk.

"Not that we don't want to talk to you and all with the whole scary chasing us thing, but why did you want to see us alone?" Aang said.

"I wished to inform you that I will not hurt Sokka."

Katara was still hurt over her brother's words earlier but spoke her mind, albeit apprehensively. "Zuko has a familial attachment to you so he may be more willing to accept a change. All we've seen is you being manipulative, destructive, and callous. How can we trust you? How can we know you're not twisting Sokka to your benefit due to his position and influence?"

"I see brains runs in the family, of course my Sokka did get the lionturtles share of it." Azula found immense joy at the sight of Katara trying to contain her rage at the insult, likely because of how Sokka spoke to her earlier. "You can trust me because I am still with him despite the fact that he no longer provides a benefit to me."

Aang spoke since Katara was still practicing her breathing. "He's adviser to the firelord and only second to him. How could you really say he provides no benefit?"

"That is true, he is only second to the firelord and has his ear for most decisions, but I am still the crown princess. If something were to happen to zuzu before he has any heirs the position would transfer to me and Sokka's position of power...well." Azula held her hand palm up and blew into it to demonstrate her point.

"That...actually makes sense." Aang found it terrifying how Azula could weave so many threats and implications into small statements. "You could still be using him to improve your image."

"That is also true, we do make a powerful couple and having someone so humorous close does make people less fearful of me. That's as far as that goes though. To the people of the fire nation I am simply a fragile wounded princess who was abused by my father. My image could never be better."

Katara finally calmed herself. "Then what is your angle? It's just us here and Sokka wouldn't believe us so you can just say it."

"My angle is I feel strongly for him. I do not care that he is essentially a midborn due to his position in the southern water tribe. I also do not care that he can not further my ambitions for power. He is the first person in life to show me true kindness, affection, and love. I will repay him tenfold."

"That was...surprisingly sweet Azula. I didn't think your feelings ran that deep." Aang said

"However,"

Katara and Aang felt the hairs on their necks become on edge. Her old tone and expression were mimicked exactly. This was the Azula they knew.

"I will not allow Sokka to be removed from my side. I would do anything for him. He is my love and hopefully betrothed to be. Anyone who would come between us will suffer severely." Azula picked up an old book and with striking quickness turned it to ash in a mass of blue flames. Her golden irises flickered with the flames as she looked deeply into their eyes.

"This meeting is over."


	5. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara begin to understand Azula, and by extension her relationship with Sokka.

"She's completely insane!" Katara said.

"Nah, she's normal. ish." Zuko had kind of tuned out of the conversation at this point. Katara had been complaining for a while. They were currently taking a walk through the palace garden.

"She threatened to kill us, that's not crazy to you?"

"Now that I can believe. May I ask why she threatened you?"

"I told Sokka he needed to spend some time away from her. Then I..."

Zuko stopped here. "Yea, I don't need to hear the rest. Bad idea."

"You sound just like Sokka. You're just going to accept that she threatened the Avatar's life?"

The fact that she failed to see the parallels was comical. "Katara, you threatened to end my life if I so much as looked at Aang the wrong way when I first joined the group."

Katara blushed in embarrassment, her feelings for Aang were obvious even then. "That was different."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He ignored Katara's scowling face. "Moving on, it's a bad idea because they love each other. Deeply. He loves her more than Suki and Yue."

"How can he love…..that."

"Sokka took the time to look past her as just a major antagonist in his life and viewed her as a actual person. I'm sure he explained that fact the second you said anything wretched about Azula."

"Has this happened a few times or something?"

"Possibly. Anyway my point is nothing on this planet is going to break them apart. I honestly believe Sokka is the first person Azula loved outside of minor familial obligation."

"Sokka feels the same way?"

"He strongly implied that if I went behind his back and locked Azula back up without a very good reason they would both go into hiding to never be found."

She really didn't think he felt that strongly about Suki. That's an entirely new level of dedication. "So you suggest I sit here and do nothing?"

Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, I'm suggesting you be supportive since he's truly happy for the first time in a long time, and it looks like it could last. He also has a friend that is glad his sister is doing better mentally."

Katara once again felt guilty. She never asked about how Sokka was feeling or his radar on Azula, she jumped to the worst case scenario. Sokka has never been a fool. Azula was also right, he provides her no benefit. "Are you sure there's no possible angle Azula could have by being in a relationship with him?"

"Are you suggesting the Azula I told you stories about would bed a water tribesman just to get out of an asylum slightly faster than she could have by acting sane?"

"I get it." There was a rather large lull in the conversation. Katara came to terms with what was happening and tried her best to understand. "What have they been like together?"

Zuko pondered her question for a few seconds before his reply. "I would sum the up as affectionate and efficient. They are both driven tacticians so any assignment I give them both is done quickly and well. Some of the ideas they come up with are also revolutionary."

"And how do you know their level of affection? They don't try to hide it from you?"

"They don't bother hiding it from anyone. She's crown princess and he's adviser to the firelord. No one would dare comment on it. They are a very powerful couple."

"I still don't get why that means they have to do everything in front of her older brother."

"Azula said something about Sokka giving his word about loving her as much as he wants. I thought she misspoke at the time since she isn't exactly astounding socially, I was wrong."

Katara flashed back to how much he fawned over Suki. "Does he give her as much attention as he gave Suki? I'm surprised she puts up with that."

"He actually gives Azula more attention. She does not simply put up with his attention, she adores it. If she is feeling weak he lifts her up, if she hates herself at that moment he loves her until she loves herself, he makes sure she never feels alone or hurt for any extended period of time."

"They actually sound like a really cute couple, if Azula wasn't evil."

Zuko shook his head and laughed. "The evilness creeps up now and again, you'll see his routine for that. You'll either find it cute or funny. I find it amusing personally."

"He controls her evil?"

"I would say so, although I don't think he's doing it on purpose. He just thinks it's so cute that he has to shower her in affection, she kind of loses track of things after that. She's probably realized it by now and accepted her fate."

"So you're really okay with one of your best friends dating your evil sister?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm okay with it. I can be okay with it and have my sister back in the best condition of her life along with a best friend and adviser, or I can have neither. I weighed my options. I also could have stopped him before he ever went to the asylum to help her but on some level buried deep down I wanted her to become healthy again. For the record, I am okay with it. If they're happy I'm happy. That's all that matters."

She really was trying to see things from their perspective but..."All I can see when I look at her is the crazy girl that killed Aang in cold blood. I don't know how to change that."

"I have an idea."

* * *

_The next evening_

"You cannot be serious."

"Hey Azula said the same thing the first time we fought in here!." Sokka said to Katara.

Azula, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Aang were within the agni kai chamber preparing for a spar. Zuko thought it would be a good bonding opportunity for some reason. The teams were Katara and Zuko vs Azula and Sokka. Katara scoffed at the notion that Azula even needed a teammate.

"You want to give the most dangerous girl on the face of the planet the chance to kill us?"

Zuko was stretching out his arms, he hadn't had a good spar in over a week. "Well, if she doesn't kill you then you'll trust her more."

Katara was trying as hard as possible to not slap him. "Zuko, that is literally the bare minimum to being a human being."

"I will try my best to not kill you and reduce your corpse to ashes." Azula said flatly. Katara's face contorted into one of disgust.

Sokka kissed her on top of her head. "She's joking. Her jokes are just terrible. You'll adjust."

"Zuko what even happens if she kills you?"

"Well she's crown princess so short of some kind of civil war stirred up by my uncle she would become firelord I guess."

Katara was dumbfounded, did he really have no issue with this? Apparently Aang didn't. He was talking like an announcer at one of Toph's matches with a giant dumb smile on his face. "I want a good clean fight, but I want action." He animated some explosions and what Katara thought was smoke. He pointed to a small water trough that was brought in for her since they didn't think it would be fair for her to only have a bottle or two of water to use. Aang provided them with two minutes to form battle strategies.

Zuko gave Katara a serious look. "Come at them like you're trying to kill them."

Katara frowned. "I'm not going to hurt my brother."

"You haven't seen him fight over the past year and a half so you likely don't now, but he's on another level now. Azula is also back in her old form, maybe better. If you aren't serious we will lose. I'm stronger than Azula or Sokka individually but..."

"You can't handle both of them."

"This planning time is also mostly meaningless to us, but Sokka and Azula are some rather skilled tacticians so it could be bad."

"You just said you were stronger than Azula." Katara inquired.

"Strength isn't the only deciding factor in a fight Katara. Otherwise your brother wouldn't have had the biggest rap sheet out of the entire _Gaang_ as you all like to call it."

"You all can start now." Aang said with a dumb grin.

Sokka and Zuko both held back their partners for a few seconds. "You know what Katara being here means right?" Zuko smirked.

Sokka cracked his knuckles and smirked as well. "Yeah, we have a healer on deck, so I don't have to hold back while kicking your ass."

Katara found Zuko's smile almost unsettling given his usual demeanor. After their short conversation Zuko pulled his hand from in front of Katara while grabbing his swords, he then shot a giant wall of fire. Sokka stood in place but Azula pushed forward and created a rather impressive wall herself. Katara took one second to think about what she could do with her water to help but then someone came crashing through the wall of fire from the air and a foot was planted in Zuko's chest.

"Zuko!" Katara looked from Zuko trying to pick himself up to her brother standing over him. Don't underestimate her brother in combat now, got it. She didn't have much time to admire him before she had to dance away from a fireball being shot at her feet.

"You should be worrying about yourself misses avatar." Azula said before racing towards Katara.

Katara knew she couldn't keep up with either of them in close combat so she grabbed a large amount of water from the trough to help maintain some distance. " _Sokka and Azula are both smiling, how many of my moves do they have planned out?"_ Katara and Azula entered their usual dance of differing elements.

Sokka lent Zuko a playful hand back up. "You need some help man? Seems like you're having some trouble breathing."

Zuko spurned his help. "I'm not done yet water boy." Zuko lifted his swords to show he was ready but posed a question as they began their swordfight. "How did you get through the fire? You're barely sweating."

After a parry Sokka replied. "As we both know Azula's fire is a little hotter than yours. Made some improvements to my armor. "

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Not like it matters anymore."

"What are you..." Before he could finish his question Sokka was jumping over his head. He had pushed the swordfight rather close to Katara. What could he possibly do with such a small advantage though? Zuko's eyes widened in realization. "Katara look out!"

She tried to peer behind her but she was too slow, soon she felt something grip her shoulder for a split second, then her bending failed. This was not good. Sokka landed in a crouched position next to Azula and they nodded at each other. Zuko had no time to think of a countermeasure before they hit enough pressure points to disable most of her bending. they turned with evil smirks to Zuko after he created a wall of fire to separate them from Katara which caused him to take a step back.

"You taught my sister Chi blocking!?" He slashed at Azula with a downward strike from both swords but she blocked them with her armguards, he knew the fight was finished when he felt Sokka's presence behind him. Soon his pressure points were also pressed. His swords dramatically dropped and clanged to the ground.

"Hey, give her some credit. She's been looking at Ty Lee's combat style for years. I just made some minor corrections."

Leaving Zuko in a fallen heap they turned to Katara who was struggling to stand. They knew for a fact she should be incapable of fighting back for a while so they simply walked up to her and with two simultaneous blows caused her to crumple. Katara was left spread eagle non the floor able to see but unable to move. Azula and Sokka stood over her. A sword was plunged to the right of her head and a fireball landed to the left of it. They turned to Aang.

"Uh, team Blue fire wins." He said nervously.

Azula smiled brightly while lighting every torch in the room with her trademark color. "Yes! We have defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!"

That was the EXACT Azula Aang remembered and he felt a strong urge to run for his life, however he stopped himself. She hadn't done anything yet. He had to stay calm.

Sokka came behind Azula and hugged her midsection while kissing her cheek. "How are you so cute?"

"Will you stop? I am basking in the glory of their ignominious defeat."

Sokka turned her around and gripped both sides of her waist. "No can do princess, Especially when you have cute moments like that." He came down a little to plant a peck kiss on her lips. Azula sighed, she had once again been defeated by the sweetness of the fool. She tiptoed up and gave a much more passionate kiss back.

Aang was enjoying viewing their tender embrace. Katara, not so much. Katara did not find it as amusing as Zuko apparently did. "If you're going to torture me then please, just kill me."

_Dinner_

Dinner was an awkward experience for Katara and Aang. Zuko, Sokka, and Azula were cracking jokes as if that sparring match was a common occurrence. Really it was hard for Katara and even Aang to believe that she willingly submitted to just being a princess, and that she enjoyed being part of one happy family with Zuko and Sokka.

Katara needed answers, even if they lead to more questions. "Azula…."

"Unless you plan to take Sokka you need not fear me, speak your mind."

Katara noticed that she made sure to accentuate the _don't take Sokka_ point and decided to refrain from anything even approaching that subject. She didn't say she couldn't ask crude questions though. "Why are you not trying to kill Zuko? When you weren't chasing us you were chasing him last year."

"Why am I not attempting to kill the most powerful current firebender, my brother, who happens to be in a position that would allow him to throw me into a cell so deep underground that no one would ever find me again?"

Katara's eye's shied away at her answer. It really was a stupid question if you put any thought into it.

"I will provide you the answer you are actually looking for. I was ordered by my father to chase you and Zuko. He banished his firstborn son simply for being weak emotionally. What would he do to a daughter that had no direct line to the throne for clear disobedience?" Katara looked at Zuko's scar as the mood within the room grew more somber and quiet. Azula did not allow anyone else to interrupt her. "My brother allowed Sokka to enter my life with open arms and he has never tried to wrong me. If I wished to kill family there are others in much more deserving positions I could start with."

Azula's eyes glazed over at her last words and Sokka pulled her into his lap. It was clear from her tone she was not simply talking about Ozai.

"Azula you know our mother was banished…."

"And yet she chose not to return when our father was imprisoned and her favorite child took the throne."

"Azula she loved us both..."

Azula smirked but her eyes clearly showed pain. "Loved us enough to not return. Likely after starting a new family and realizing neither of her old children were worth the trouble."

Azula was pulled even further back and he began to whisper in her ear. "My princess. I will always be here for you. I love you." She began to calm down as more sweet nothings were whispered in her ear.

Zuko turned his attention to Katara. "Me and Iroh are the only family she has, and she only tolerates him due to some massively differing philosophies. I forgave her for chasing me already. We both thought we had no choice back then. I only realized I had one because I had someone helping me the entire time. Azula only got someone to help her a few months ago. I wont say she doesn't still act like Azula since I'm doubting that will ever change, but I will say if you give her a chance you might realize you don't need to fear for your life around her or scheme to get your brother away from her clutches."

"It's not like she'd succeed." Azula said with a smirk.

"Done getting pampered over there _princess."_ Katara said with a hint of disdain.

"My Sokka is never finished pampering me," Azula turned and gave Sokka the most sensual and slow peck possible. "something I am eternally grateful for."

Katara rolled her eyes. Aang loved giver her affection but these two were just too much.

Aang noticing the mood lightened a bit started complimenting them on their strategy. "You two were amazing during the fight by the way. I can't believe you planned all of that out in two minutes."

"Well, we did get the brains in our respective families. It wasn't too hard to analyze their obvious strategies and provide countermeasures."

Sokka chuckled for a few seconds before his butt felt a little hot and he had to pat the flames off. "Dude why do you always go for me when she insults you!"

"You enable her, and hurting you hurts her."

"And Katara calls Azula evil."

"Actually that's not a terrible idea Zuko. I just need enough water to freeze him."

Sokka's eye twitched but surprisingly Azula comforted him. "Don't worry, I can kiss your burn mark later and make it better." Azula admired her handiwork as both of their siblings had looks of pure disgust. It grew as they saw Sokka reaching under her.

"Sokka, I know you gave your word and all but you don't have to grope her in public like this. She is still of royal blood. Come on." Zuko simply wanted whatever they were doing to end.

"Brother, he is simply showing the bond of two nations." Azula's smirk didn't just border on evil, it significantly passed the line.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'm just searching my pocket for something. Ah, here it is."

Everyone figured it was something stupid and resumed eating besides Azula as he would not let her move from his lap. She didn't seem to mind. After a few quiet moments Azula questioned Sokka as she was confused.

"What are you putting on me? It's not like Ty Lee's."

The other three looked up and dropped their utensils. He could not be serious, he was not doing this now. He was clasping the back of a black leather choker style necklace to her, it had a gold circular pendant dangling from the center with a fire nation insignia.

Sokka finally let her down, only to hold her hands as soon as she turned to him. He ignored the wide open mouths of the others. "You can probably tell it's a necklace but it's not like anything the fire nation has. It bears a special meaning in the south."

Azula cocked her head while maintaining their gaze, she had only studied their combat and culture at large, she never went into things of this level.

"So earlier in the meal I was reminded of why I wanted to give it to you. Most of your family, friends, and associates used or left you. You've never known unconditional unwavering love. I know it's only been half a year but I've never been more sure of anything in my life. "

Azula grew even more confused. "You already gave your word that you would not leave my side at the asylum."

Sokka knew he was going to have to blurt it out for her to understand but he was scared. "Well, this is an extension of that promise. It's a betrothal necklace." Sokka saw she had no reaction and continued to explain out of nervousness. "If you don't agree that you wish to be my wife you can shove it back into my hands and it's nothing personal. I'll just ask again in a few months or years. If you do accept then just leave it on to let others know you are spoken for."

Sokka closed his eyes and held a palm up, prepared for her to gently place it in his hand. He took a peek when he heard movement and as soon as his eyes were open she joined her lips with his. "I accept your proposal, we will dominate the earth." Katara groaned as Sokka pulled Azula into a more loving embrace due to her _cute_ evil moment,


	6. The Perception of Weakness

Sokka and Azula were both quite nervous standing on the palace balcony flanking Zuko on either side. Katara and Aang stood a ways behind Zuko but were still visible. Katara wasn't exactly ecstatic to be in this position, but she had to support her brother. He would likely be speaking before thousands in just a few moments.

"Greetings people of the fire nation!" Zuko's voice boomed, the venue was perfect for echoing his voice. Sokka was impressed at the ridiculous amount of thought they put into the royal palace. When Zuko spoke the crowd became silent and knelt. "You may rise."

"I have called you forth today because I have a very special announcement. Do you feel as though your royal adviser has been doing an admirable job? He is just as responsible for the improvements to the nation since the war as I am. If you like what he has been doing you may applaud now." Zuko smirked at Sokka and placed a hand on his shoulder as the crowd became thunderous. Of course they loved him. He had come up with several ideas to turn the military equipment into things usable for normal citizens. He even made something called a fridge that forever changed their lives. Zuko felt it was enough and waved his hand palm down in a chopping motion. Sokka was amazed at how quickly they were silenced. "Many of you have also heard that the princess has returned. Our grand adviser personally tended to her until her mind was healed, but that is not all. I will allow the princess to speak. To show what I have said is true."

Azula stepped forward, she had a legitimate non creepy smile. "What our dear Fire Lord says is true, but it is not why you were brought here today." murmurs began in the crowd, Azula waited a few seconds before silencing them, "As we all know now that Ozai is not corrupting information, of the surviving nations the water tribe was hit the hardest. Specifically the southern water tribe. Before the war they numbered in tens, perhaps even hundreds of thousands. They even had towns, but Sozin leveled them and attempted the genocide that succeeded against the air nomads against the Southern water tribe as well." The crowd became even more deathly silent, a few people were shedding tears. "Fear not! It is a new era, and the fire nation is fully supporting the reconstruction of the southern water tribe. Although this is not simple generosity. We are one. We are connected. Partners." Azula grabbed Sokka's hand as Zuko stepped back. From there their fingers intertwined and the crowd was slowly realizing the true meaning behind the words. Sokka kissed the back of her hand and finally spoke.

"Our love has transcended borders, it has transcended hate, and It has transcended war. Princess Azula is now my betrothed." Sokka looked at her and his heart just melted away as the crowd roared. It was not in the script they had prepared but Sokka pulled her close and gave her a quick peck on the lips. The crowd erupted which caused Azula to grin during their short kiss. The trio then turned and waved for a generous amount of time before re entering the palace. The crowd could still be heard, although they would all be dispersed within a couple of hours.

"Well that was fun." Azula said. Katara's huff made it obvious she felt to the contrary. As usual.

Katara looked at Sokka with her giant baby blue eyes and held his hands. "Sokka, there's no going back now. The entire world is going to know within two weeks at most. I really hope this is what you want."

"Azula isn't just what I want. She's what I need. She completes me."

Zuko looked at Katara and Aang. "I'm sorry if this is rude, but would you mind leaving the two parts of Sokka with me for a few minutes. I have to ask for a favor."

Aang bowed "Yes your hotmanness."

Zuko facepalmed as they left the room. He wondered if past fire lords got this little respect.

"Yes brother? Is something wrong? I thought the announcement went quite well."

"No, that actually went better than I ever could have hoped. Even if I had reservations at first."

"As I said it would."

Zuko performed an action that shocked both Azula and Sokka and took her hands in his. Since the day she was allowed back within the palace they had been friendly, familial even, but touchy feely wasn't their thing.

"Azula, this wedding just made me think of something important, to me at least. I want you to keep in mind that this is not an order as firelord, this is a request as your brother since I know together you and Sokka can do it."

"We can do anything brother. Name it."

"I need you to find our mother."

* * *

Azula stood before the hall leading to her father's cell. She was frozen in place. Of course she agreed to Zuko's request. Despite how soft he was and his own words she still saw him as firelord first and her brother second. The position deserved respect. Although on some level she wanted to do this for her brother. He allowed Sokka to enter her life in the first place, he allowed her to stay in the palace when she snuck in, and he allowed them to be together with no pressure, politics, or drama. This is the least she could do for him.

Although she wanted to do this for her brother, she simply couldn't. Her legs would not move, her mouth would not open. She didn't understand what this feeling was. She assumed it was fear. She never thought much before she was released from the asylum. Sure, she always thought in a tactical sense, or in the capacity of " _What does father wish for me to say or do at this moment to please him_ ", never about self preservation though. She was simply a tool, a weapon. She was a complete failure even when it came to communicating with other highborns.

At this moment she was wishing she had not told Sokka to stay behind. Whenever she was confused he always seemed to know what to say or do. When she didn't understand her emotions, he did. She thought something like this could have happened but she did not want him to see her this way. He deserved better. She was no longer the sick weakly woman he saved all those months ago. She was his betrothed, his princess, his fire. Is that what he would want though? Her father had beaten that lesson into her, literally. Weakness is never to be displayed, and if someone sees you at a weak point all they should see in the future is how far your strength has increased.

Sokka once told her he was not like "that bastard." in his own words. She bore a slight smirk at that. He was lowborn for sure, but his love and care for her was true. She doubted a highborn would treat her better. No highborn she knew besides herself could bring a nation to its knees with a group of children. She thought she had made a mistake in coming here without him, she simply was not strong enough yet. Zuko put no time frame on this and the wedding she is to attend does not even have a date set, maybe if she trained this set of emotions….

Azula's thoughts were cut short when she felt a pair of arms methodically wrap around her midsection and a chin rest on her shoulder. She didn't react. She knew who it was, and was happy that he had not listened to her. It was all but confirmed when she looked down and saw the arms of Royal robes wrapped around her.

"My princess, are you alright?"

She took a split second to calm herself. "Yes, I am fine Sokka. I was just about to enter my father's chamber to ask him some questions. You may join me if you wish. Apologies for dragging you into this." Azula attempted to take a step but was held firmly in place. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. She was aware of the conversation that was about to unfold, and she would not harm him to remove his grip simply for caring about her.

"Azula, I've given you one order consistently since we started dating. What was it?"

Azula didn't bother cracking any jokes this time. His voice was calm, sweet, and concerned, yet forceful. "I believe it was for me to never apologize for feeling weak or telling you how I feel. Correct?" She assumed the light kiss on the back of her head was a response in the affirmative. "What have I done this time Sokka?"

"I've been watching you stand here for the past thirty minutes. You said you could handle this alone. You had no reason to lie to me. So why?"

Azula closed her eyes. "Sokka, how do you see me?"

"Uh. Beautiful, smart, scary, sweet, cunning. I could go on for a while. Why?"

"That is what you see me as now, but you saw me at my weakest and most fragile just a few months ago. I didn't wish for you to see me grow weaker in front of my father which is a possibility. Your feelings may have wavered."

"My feelings for you will never waver." Sokka nuzzled his cheek into her hair so he could speak lowly directly into her ear. "My feelings for you could never waver."

She smirked. "I'm afraid they may have from a pathetic display such as this."

"Azula, do you see me as weak?"

Azula's brow furrowed. Even while he was her enemy she never saw him as weak. He looked like quite the bumbling fool next to his friends, but his friends were some of the best benders on the planet and the avatar. He made many a platoon of guards look like children. While he could not keep up with her in combat then, combat was not the only way to be strong. His tactical mind was rare to be sure, likely sharper than hers she would say. He also made the kill counts of his friends look like childs play in comparison. Fire nation troops still spoke of him to this day as a shadow of death. If he can't best you in combat he will best you in wits.

"I would say I do not perceive you as weak and never have."

"Did Zuko tell you anything about my mother?"

"Simply that if I wished to keep you I should not delve too deep into the subject." Sokka held her more tightly, Azula raised her handsome they were resting on his forearms. She always felt at home within his grasp. He then lightly chuckled.

"Let's just say you aren't the only person with a trigger."

She made sure to trace her thumbs along his arms while she spoke. They both knew what she was doing in terms of manipulation, but neither cared. "May I ask?"

"My princess can ask anything she wants."

"What does your mother have to do with your trigger? And how does that apply to my situation at this moment?"

"Well, from the little you know about my dad, and how I turned out, you probably realize he wasn't harsh enough to banish or kill her."

"Yes..."

"She was killed almost six years ago by the southern raiders. After her death I was never able to enter the tent she was killed in again. I tried to _get over it_ several times but it just never happened. Every time I tried going in I just became frozen at the flap. Then as if it was happening at that exact moment I would hear her screams as she was being burned alive, while I was just hiding in another igloo pathetically."

"You were twelve, what could you have done against a bender powerful enough to become a commander with no form of training?" Azula said matter of factl.

Sokka lowered his hands to her midriff. "Logic doesn't dictate that part of our minds Azula. It's okay to be scared, it's okay to have moments of weakness like this where you need help to get through it. These feelings might be foreign to you but I'll be right here by your side."

Azula felt as if the weight that was holding her down had been lifted. "I'm ready"

They walked down the hall and stopped in front of Ozai's cell. Azula motioned for Sokka to stay outside, he looked disappointed but listened to her command. Before he let her go he raised her hand and kissed the back off it. She sent him one of the smiles she knew he loved and he looked like his heart would almost explode. Her fool was truly adorable.

As soon as she entered the room the figure within the cell lifted his head. As she began to see his face her heart rate increased and she once again froze. His hair fell back and a smirk began to form on his face.

"Hello my daughter, it is nice to see that you have been freed from your bonds."

"Hello father."

"Have you come to discuss plans for our ascension? I knew no asylum or prison could hold you once your mind returned. Until that day I laid in wait."

"Father…."

"I should have killed your embarrassment of a brother. He was weak and pathetic."

"Father…."

"Once I am free and my bending is returned I will reduce his body to ash, but not before I have him beheaded so I can have his head placed on a pike."

"FATHER!"

Ozai chuckled to himself. "Forgive me daughter. I have been envisioning what is to come since I fell from the throne. Now, release me. We have much to plan."

"Father…..I am not here to free you."

"Ah, have you already formed a plan? I have taught you well. Releasing me now could raise alarms so I understand."

"No father, you do not understand. I am here on behalf of the fire lord. He wishes to know the location of his mother."

Ozai's smirk slowly slipped away as the realization of what was happening entered his mind. His confusion soon turned to rage, but he could not form any words. He always thought there was a small possibility of his daughter taking the throne for herself instead of freeing him, but this was something else altogether. He sat while looking at the ground glassy eyed, seething.

"The fire lord is feeling gracious and is willing to discuss terms for a more comfortable cell once this information is given. If you prove yourself you may be able to gain a modicum of freedo…."

Ozai pounced on the cell doors and wrapped his hands around the bars. The cell let out a loud rabble. Azula jumped. "YOU INCOMPETENT BUFFOON! YOU SERVE THAT WEAKLING!? HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING!?"

Azula felt very small in that moment, she felt as if she was losing her breath. She was hardly able to stand and had to lean against the wall to maintain her balance. She spoke almost as a mouse. "He just wants…."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE WANTS! HE IS NOTHING BUT A FAILURE! YOU DARE FOLLOW THAT INCOMPETENT FOOL AND MAKE REQUESTS OF ME!?"

"That wasn't a request."

Ozai turned and saw a familiar looking water tribesman standing in the doorway. The very same boy that had mocked him when he had failed to become phoenix king. He walked over to Azula and took her hand, she had a strange look in her eye. It had familiarity, it had emotion, it held love.

"You disgrace our bloodline by bedding a water tribesman?"

Azula once again looked at the ground. Sokka engaged her in a tight embrace then began to whisper to her while ignore the snide remarks coming from Ozai. "You are my princess. You are strong. You are smart. You are beautiful. I will always love you. Do not be afraid."

"My daughter, my blood, bedding a filthy peasant. You are both failures."

Sokka turned to Ozai while keeping Azula inside of his chest and stroking her hair. He became enraged. "Now, as I was saying. That was not a request from your firelord. That was an order. He was being kind by offering you better accommodations for this exchange of information. You will comply to his demands."

"If these are orders from our _dear_ firelord I expect him to come see me himself." His tone was clearly full of sarcasm and disdain. He intended to tell Zuko nothing,

Sokka looked him in his eye, his gaze piercing. "When the fire lord is not present I am his voice, I am his ears, and I am his command. Anything I say is as good as his word. You will tell me about his mother. And you will not speak to my princess in that manner."

"I will tell you nothing, peasant. You are nothing." Ozai fixed his eyes on Azula. Although he could only see the back of her head as Sokka kept her firmly buried within his chest. "And you. This disgusts me Azula. I molded you, I taught you everything you know, I made you who you are. I did not teach you to be weak. I did not teach you to lie with peasants."

"She's not your weapon anymore asshole lord." Sokka kissed the top of her head while rocking her slightly.

Ozai sneered. "What is she then, peasant? Besides a crazy, broken, tool."

"Azula, would you leave us for a moment? I need to have a _discussion_ with your father about how he should speak to his princess."

"No."

Sokka thought he misheard as she was muffled by his chest. "Huh?"

"I said no. I will tell him exactly what I am." Azula signaled for Sokka to release her and he did as she was told. Ozai's face became serious and emotionless. "I am Azula, crown princess of the fire nation. I am the betrothed of Sokka, son of High Chief Hakoda of the southern water tribe, and Advisor to the firelord. I am the Pai Sho master that took Ba Sing Se as a child with no force or bloodshed at all, while her supposedly all powerful father sat on his throne waiting, and watching. I am the girl who's mind was corrupted and broken due to the pressure and beatings from her father. Lastly, I will be your executioner if you continue to cross me."

Sokka smiled at his scary but beautiful fiance. Ozai could do nothing but grit his teeth. "If you kill me you have nothing to bring to your precious fire lord. For all your maneuvering, I have the leverage. I have nothing to lose. I do not fear death."

Azula grew a sadistic smirk, Ozai flinched. She walked over to Sokka and rubbed his cheek. "My love, I know you would not be fool enough to not carry a weapon at all times. Please give me your dagger and stand in the hall."

Sokka grabbed her hand. He knew what she was going to do. "Azula, I will not leave your side."

"You must. If you see the monster I truly am you will no longer love me. I,,,,,I enjoy the pain of others."

"Azula, I already know who you are, and I already said I would not leave your side. I meant that." Sokka gave her his dagger from the sleeve of his robe. "I also knew this was a possibility so I grabbed a copy of the key to the cell before I found you. I'm with you Azula, even for the scary parts."

Azula gave him a quick peck. "My Sokka."

When they turned back to Ozai he had a deadpan expression. Torture he could understand, being lovey dovey about his torture...not so much. Within the next five minutes Ozai's screams could be heard throughout the prison. Some even made it to the street and caused commoners to look on and wonder what horrors go on within the prison.


End file.
